Sylawatch
This user recently had a mental breakdown on smashFAQs in a legendary topic titled "Megaman isn't well known". The following things happened in this topic: -Mega Man fans to feel insecure -Bellagio to be suspended -morgan_von_veb to be put on warned -Rayquaza487 to report sylawatch -sylawatch to quit gamefaqs -Kool-AidMaster to feel bullied -Sasha- to be moderated for asking the mods to close the topic -And a death of a baby manatee -Michaeloll realizes he is the only Daisy fan on this board, calling out Kool-AidMaster's false worshipping of the orange slut, only to spark more drama, thus forcing the topic to finally be closed after all of its glory. Saved here for your viewing pleasure. "Aww, still ugly and pressed. Will it ever end? You need to open a dictionary; and look up SOCIAL and LIFE and gain from there on you ugly backpack shaped b****. Stalking my Twitter that is the lowest of lows. I got a stalker from frigging GameFAQs of all places. And dissing my personal life and decisions. Dirty sinner? You and these flop wannabe preacher remarks you give to everyone, as if it's cool even though i am a Christian too. You will continue to be an ugly fat Disney and League of Legend freak behind a computer. Truth is HURTFUL; isn't it? Forgetting details to the restroom story? Sorry I'm not as GLUED onto your posts, like you are to me. We don't share that, and won't ever. And at the end of the day, whether I have details or not when you die your #1 memory will be GOING TO THE RESTROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION to the 5 people who know you. How does that TRUTH feel? I didn't expect you to change your name you can't anyways, you didn't learn League of Legends and Disney should not be your life, your crush doesn't want you, and I don't want you...so why would I expect you to stop giving yourself ugly usernames? And Aaliyah death jokes? SCREAMING, because I'm Aaliyah? Okay, I know she's DEAD. Sorry, I'm not still on that wagon as you continue to be with your obsessions, League of Legends, and Disney. Are you in Remedial Classes or something? Because you seem not to be developing properly AT ALL. It's just embarrassing, log out and get some sleep. Go to the Mall? Throw all the Disneyland shirts out your closet? Turn on the news and look at newer deaths? Because until then, you still remain an ugly dried up gorilla ballsack, on the relevant scale of Mya and Ashanti. I'm just helping you, so you don't become the obsessed, League of Legend playing, Disney loving 50 YEAR OLD And FYI: The discussion is ENDED; though like I said I don't expect you to move on. Hope you enjoy the read glued to your ugly forhead. Don't waste anymore hours waiting for this reply. I will drag yo ass for filth and snatch that dirty weave off your head and leave you bald with a sylawatch stamp right on that scalped head just like I do to the ponies on Xbox One board." -syla to koolaid↵ I will drag yo ass for filth and snatch that dirty weave off your head and leave you bald with a sylawatch stamp right on that scalped head just like I do to the ponies on Xbox One board."'' -syla to koolaid'' Category:Users